Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a vehicle cargo area divider assembly.
Vehicles include cargo areas that are often used to transport cargo. In the case of vehicles such as pick-up trucks having a cargo area, the cargo area can be open to atmosphere. The cargo carried in the cargo area can vary in size. When the cargo area is used for carrying relatively large items (e.g., appliances, furniture, motorcycles, etc.), it may be relatively easy to secure the items within the cargo area. In particular, securing of the item can be relatively easy if the item can be oriented such that the size of the item corresponds with the size of the cargo area.
However, the load carrying cargo area is often used to carry smaller items. Moreover, vehicles having load carrying cargo areas used in everyday use more frequently carry smaller items than the relatively larger items referenced above. Unfortunately, these smaller items (e.g., groceries, sports gear, clothing or other miscellaneous items) are typically not easily secured within the vehicle cargo area. As a result, smaller items can shift around within the cargo area and may become damaged unless the user spends extra time and effort to pack and/or secure the items.
Partition walls for use in conjunction with vehicle cargo areas are known. One such partition extends across the cargo area from wall to wall, but is relatively limited in dividing the cargo area into smaller compartments. Other known partition walls may divide the vehicle cargo area into somewhat smaller areas but the smaller area still is typically limited in the shape and size. Moreover, many of these other partition designs are complicated to manufacture and/or to use.